El último misterio
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE OTRA HISTORIA. La gran enciclopedia demoníaca llega a manos de la detective Katsuragi Yako. Curiosa decide vengarse de su asistente Neuro. Lo que no se espera es lo que pasara a continuación. ¿Enamorada de Neuro? ¿Neuro la desea? ¿Que pasará con su futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**El último misterio- Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD he vuelto despues de mil años con un nuevo fanfiction

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

AVISO AHORA QUE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE EN SU TOTALIDAD. ES UN FANFICTION HECHO POR OTRA PERSONA. (EL COMIENZO) SIMPLEMENTE LO

TRADUJE AL ESPAÑOL PORQUE ME PARECIÓ SUPER PRECIOSO Y QUISE CONTINUARLO. TODOS MIS RESPETOS A LA DUEÑA DEL FANFICTION.

espero que os guste.

EL ÚLTIMO MISTERIO - NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

Era sólo otro día en la oficina de Yako Katsuragi. Excepto por la ausencia de su asistente, que estaba fuera recogiendo una "sorpresa" para ella.

Se estremeció pensando en ello.

Una "sorpresa" de Neuro sólo sería torturarla con innombrables herramientas demoníacas. …

Neuro siempre estaba atormentándola ... si ella tuviera alguna manera de darle la vuelta y vengarse de él.

Demonios!, seguramente tenía que tener un punto débil que podría utilizar a su favor!

"¡CHOQUE!"

Un gran libro había sido arrojado hacia la cabeza de Yako. "A-augh ..." Yako gimió, pensando que su "asistente" debía de haber vuelto. Pero al voltearse, Yako vio que Neuro no había regresado, y que había un libro bastante grande tirado a su lado.

El libro brillaba con una leve luz que la cegó. Decía "Enciclopedia Mundial Demoníaca."

Yako parpadeó. Esto debe haber sido uno de los trucos de Neuro, sin duda alguna.

Si ella pensaba en abrirlo, algo iba a brotar en su interior ... puede que un cuchillo saldría disparado hacia ella ... o quizás el libro comenzaría perseguirla …

Pero debido a su inmensa curiosidad, Yako abrió el libro. Para su sorpresa nada malo sucedió! Yako siguió con la mirada al índice, había cosas que uno no podría encontrar en la mayoría de las enciclopedias. Ella examinó la lista de temas: la nutrición, la actividad, el origen, la interacción, maquillaje, composición química física ... ect ..

El joven detective hojeó el libro, y luego volvió de nuevo al índice.

Recorrió las páginas del índice hasta una sub-categoría en particular le llamó la atención ... "El romance y atracción '.

Yako se sorprendió de que los demonios pudieran realmente amar. Pero todas las especies tenían que reproducirse. Así que la atracción tenía que ser un factor ... si realmente alguien como Neuro pudiese amar,...era otra cosa.

Sólo tenía que leer aquello y lo sabría.

Yako volvió a la página de la sub-sección. Y comenzó a leer.

"Para los demonios son terribles criaturas de horrible naturaleza. Uno no diría que son capaces de tener sentimientos románticos. Es cierto, de hecho, que muchos demonios menores no experimentan emociones completas, y simplemente hacer lo que deben para sobrevivir, pero los mayores demonios tienen la capacidad de sentir amor. Entre otras emociones del demonio, el amor es la mínima emoción".

Mientras pasaba las paginas, Yako empezó a leer sobre lo que se debía hacer para mostrar la atracción:

"El afecto de un demonio se muestra normalmente cuando este pone su mano sobre la cabeza de otro. Este gesto es amable, pero no siempre romántico, a pesar de que es una muestra cercana de afecto. Se puede comparar con la versión humana de dar la mano."

La mandíbula de Yako cayó estrepitosamente. Un gesto ... de ... de afecto? Su mente se dirigió a todas las ocasiones en que Neuro colocaba sus manos sobre ella, encima de su cabeza.

Esta era una especie de broma.

Yako comenzó a leer de nuevo con la mente aún perpleja.

Otra opción palabra en particular que su aturdido:

"Para que un demonio pueda mostrar verdadero interés, este llevará a cabo sesiones de tortura regulares. Cuando están en una relación, los demonios que llevan esto a cabo es una gran señal de afecto. Si su pareja ha sido carente de esto, puede que no tenga una relación muy fuerte, o pueden estar preocupados en el momento ".

Yako estaba temblando. Estas cosas no podían ser verdad! La sola idea de que NEURO, de todas las personas que podía imaginar, se siente atraído por ella era sólo.. sólo... imposible!

Yako tenía que saber más. QUERÍA saber más.

"Las zonas más sensibles de los demonios son el pelo y la parte superior de su cabeza, por lo tanto ¿por qué ganan disfrute de colocar sus manos sobre las cabezas de otros?.

El cabello es extremadamente sexual en el mundo de los demonios. A menos que los socios toman el sexo, esta acción no es aconseja. Aunque, una vez que un demonio ha marcado otro ser como enemigo, el área del cuero cabelludo del pelo da exactamente el efecto opuesto. (página 70) "

"Otra cosa bastante sexual en un demonio estaría lamiendo las partes de su cuello y orejas (especialmente de su arma favorita)"

"Muchos otros románticos y atractivos sexualmente, las zonas sensuales de los demonios son similares a la de los humanos. Labios, pechos, genitales, y toques en general hacen de atractivo sexual."

Yako dejó el libro, exhalando profundamente. "Tengo que confirmar todo esto ..."

Unos 15 minutos más tarde, Neuro Nougami regresó a la oficina, sin ser consciente de nada de lo que Yako estuvo haciendo.

"Yako ~. Un delicioso misterio tendrá lugar mañana, y es maduro ~." Su "asistente", dijo cuando paso por la puerta, con sus ojos claros y humanos.

Y volviendo a su "sorpresa" para Yako, Neuro había recogido más armas de tortura.

"Vamos a jugar ~." -Dijo, cambiando su rostro "humano" al tan conocido de "demonio". Sus ojos brillaban por probar ciertas herramientas con su "siervo nº1".

Yako tragó saliva. Pero se preparó para lo peor, luego se vengaría.

Después de la habitual (y en este día especialmente violenta) sesión de tortura, que duró más de lo esperado. Era de noche, y finalmente Yako pensó en volver a casa para poder descansar.

Pero no se iría hasta que no confirmará lo que leyó antes en aquel libro, que ya se había encargado de esconder.

Neuro estaba en su silla, en su posición natural, con los pies encima de Troya. Como de costumbre.

Ella se acercó a él. Neuro notó sus pasos y la miró. "Te dije que podrías irte, esclavo. O tu pequeño cerebro de insecto no puede recordar el camino a casa?"

"Um ... Sólo pensé que podría ser de utilidad para algunas otras cosas ..."

"¿Como?"

Yako se puso detrás de él, el corazón latiendo muy rápido, y puso su mano sobre la cabeza rubia del demonio. Sintió la suavidad del pelo entre los dedos, parecía mágico. Se había sentido mejor de lo que pensó que estaría … Siempre quiso acariciarle el pelo, no supo porque no lo había hecho antes...

Neuro estaba claramente tenso. Cosa que descubrió enseguida.

"Yako ..."

El joven detective tragó saliva, y sin querer tiró de su cabello de manera ligera.

Los ojos de Neuro agrandaron. El demonio se levantó en un instante, como un robot; y en un momento tenía Yako inmovilizada contra la pared más cercana de la oficina.

"¿Qué fue eso, esclavo?" Preguntó con sus ojos verdes brillantes mirando hacia ella.

"Yo ... sólo quería tocar su pelo ... eso es todo." Dijo, con miedo en los ojos, no se esperaba que Neuro hiciera eso, solo por haber tocado su pelo.

Él la dejó caer, con su habitual delicadeza.

"No lo hagas otra vez."

Ella asintió. No iba a discutir. Se marchó.

A partir de entonces, Yako decidió leer la Enciclopedia Mundial Demoníaca cada vez que podía, sin que Neuro la pudiera ver. Aprendió todo tipo de cosas útiles, que iba a poner en practica.

Un truco especialmente útil, es que los demonios odiaban cosas brillantes.

Así, un día Yako encontró el vestido más llamativo que pudo, junto con brillantes zapatos negros, sacado de vete a saber donde. Desde luego no era para nada su estilo, a pesar de todo lo recogió del fondo de su armario y se lo puso.

Neuro trató de no mostrar interés, pero ella no fue torturada mucho ese día y Yako juró que le dio una mirada de absoluto disgusto y horror cuando ella entró por la puerta. Aunque también podría ser que el vestido fuera demasiado corto.

No importaba.

Yako se sentía bastante feliz. La enciclopedia le estaba ayudando a hacer a Neuro miserable y mantenerla feliz, sin demasiadas torturas. Hasta se iba a casa antes de lo normal, recuperando horas de sueño y centrándose en quedar con Kanae y probar deliciosos platos en restaurantes que antes no podía ni ir por culpa de Neuro.

Y así que todo iba bien para Katsuragi Yako, hasta que se descubrió su truco.

En una tarde particularmente lluviosa, propia de la estación, Yako entró en la oficina secándose parcialmente la cara mojada y empujando un paraguas medio roto por el viento.

Ella abrió la boca cuando sus ojos vieron algo que no esperaba: Neuro sosteniendo el Enciclopedia Mundial Demoníaco. Estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa malvada que hacía estremecer a Yako. Sus piernas temblaron, no por el agua de lluvia.

"¿Esto es tuyo, Yako?"

"U-uh, no!" Ella mintió.

"Oh, no es? Entonces ¿cómo podría un piojo como tu saber algunos de mis disgustos más potenciales?"

"S-sólo una suposición?"

El libro le fue lanzado contra el pecho, haciéndola tambalearse, y el demonio Neuro se elevo sobre ella, caminando por el techo.

"Además ... me di cuenta de que una página en particular estaba marcada." Dijo abriendo el libro en la sección. "El romance y atracción".

"Parece tener curiosidad acerca de los demonios, ¿Puede que estes interesada en el afecto de un demonio?"

Yako negó con la cabeza "no" tan rápido como pudo.

Las manos enguantadas del demonio la sujetaron y la arrojó contra Troya, casi rompiendo la espalda de la joven, quien quiso llorar internamente por haber encontrado el libro y que no lo hubiera escondido tan bien como ella pensaba.

"Owww ..."

Una vez más, Neuro estaba por encima de ella. La sujetó a la parte posterior de Troya, y luego, sin previo aviso, estrelló sus labios contra los suyos.

Yako estaba en shock absoluto. El Demonio Neuro Nougami; hombre que resuelve todos los "puzzles" en el mundo de los demonios ... la estaba besando.

Sus labios eran duros contra los de ella, pero muy seductor, demasiado. Ella maldijo a sí misma que, de hecho, estaba disfrutando el beso. No podía evitar gustarle.

Yako nunca había tenido un novio; ella nunca había besado a un chico. Se había preguntando si alguna vez lo haría ...Kanae se burlaba de ella por ello...

Neuro deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior de la chica, muy lentamente, como una tortura, y luego de la mejilla a su cuello. Y allí mordió. Yako jadeó ligeramente ante la idea.

"Ne-Neuro ... deja de hacer eso ..."

Pero, por supuesto, para Neuro, parar significaba "seguir adelante".

Una mano con fuerza le agarró el brazo, sosteniéndola en su lugar. La fuerza de sus labios fue suficiente para mantener a bajar.

El demonio continuó arrastrando besos por el cuello de su esclava. Oyó un leve gemido de ella; y sonrió.

Mordió lo suficiente fuerte para que sangre, mientras escucha los sonidos de su esclavo de angustia mientras se revolvía bajo su cuerpo.

Neuro soltó el brazo de su agarre, confiado Yako no llegaría lejos. No podría.

Deslizó su mano por su cuerpo, presionando hacia abajo en ciertos lugares para causarle dolor. Su mano llegó a su falda, dedos bailando en sus muslos.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba más ...

"¡NEURO!" Yako gritó, rogándole que se detuviera.

Para su sorpresa, lo hizo.

Su mano se movió de debajo de su falda, y él se movió detrás de ella.

Yako la miró autodeclarado "maestro", avergonzado y violada.

"Ne-Neuro ..."

Por un momento, y sólo un instante, una mirada de simpatía se mostró en el rostro del demonio. No sabía qué decir. Él seguramente no se disculparía a su piojo. Pero no podía ser cruel tampoco.

"Eso es todo por hoy. No hay casos. Puedes ir a casa."

Yako asintió, cuerpo temblando mientras corría hacia la puerta. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, sin saber bien cómo se siente. Veamos, había enfadado a Neuro y este...la había besado? Y casi tocado por debajo de su falda... Y a ella le había gustado...

Neuro ... ese tipo de cosas ... ¿cómo podría él!? Ella pensó, apretando los dientes.

En su corazón, ella ya sabía la verdad ...Se sentía como si no quería que él se detuviera. No había pensado mucho en ello, pero Neuro era muy atractivo.

A pesar de que siempre era su blanco de tortura ..., ella todavía amaba resolver misterios con él. Por difícil que era admitir a sí misma, tenía que estar con él. QUERIA estar con él.

La joven detective sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Ella frenó sus pasos, y finalmente dejó de caminar.

"Maldita sea ... No puedo creer que realmente estoy enamoranda de él ..."

Al día siguiente, al entrar en la oficina Yako parecía un panda. No había podido dormir demasiado, pensando y imaginando cosas que solo podrían calificarse como adultas.

Mientras caminaba, observó su cuerpo recostado sobre la silla, con las piernas sobre Troya, leyendo un tomo sobre misterios humanos y crímenes sin resolver. "¡Neuro!"

El demonio parpadeó sorprendido, "Yako?"

Yako acercó a Troya, inclinándose, debía preguntarle o hacer algo. No podía soportarlo mucho más.

"Ne ... Yo estuve pensando sobre lo que paso ayer …"

Neuro la miró fijamente, dejando a un lado el libro. "¿Qué quieres decir, esclavo?"

Yako se inclinó más; presionando lentamente sus labios contra los de Neuro.

Él se sorprendió, y no hizo nada por unos momentos. Al pasar los segundos, él le devolvió el beso; y luego tiró de ella para apartarla de Troya, y acercarla para sentarla en su regazo.

Ella pegó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al suyo y pasó los brazos por su cuello mientras abría los labios para dejarle acceso, él gustoso intensificó el beso y sus manos le rodearon la cintura y subían por su espalda. No supo cuanto tiempo se estuvieron besando pero al final Godai, el esclavo 2, hizo su aparición y ambos volvieron a sus lugares, separados y durante la tarde no se cruzaron miradas.

Yako fue a repartir panfletos con Godai, por orden del demonio y estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad, sin mucha suerte. El rubio, enfadado porque la gente se asustaba de él, se quedó en una esquina mientras la detective daba los panfletos oscuros. Ella había querido cambiar el diseño hace tiempo pero según Neuro, los papeles tenían un aparato que ayudaba a encontrar misterios. Como si fuera cierto...

"Nos volvimos a besar" Pensaba Yako, sintiendo aún el calor en sus labios. No podía creer que en verdad hubiera pasado, pero lo sentía demasiado real. Y eso que no había intentado tocar su pelo o sus orejas. Tal y como decía la enciclopedia, Neuro tenía esos puntos débiles, aunque también podía ser estimulado como un humano normal.

Yako se preguntó si Neuro lo hacía, si tendría necesidades. Godai no se cortaba al decir lo que iba a hacer en el baño cuando salía y tardaba en volver.

Mientras ellos estaban fuera, Neuro dio paseos por el techo sin parar, pensando en lo que había sucedido con Yako, en su silla y como él había deseado más. Es más había sentido el deseo de Yako con total claridad, ella lo deseaba.

Su mano derecha se internó en sus pantalones y se acarició por primera vez en el mundo humano, cerrando los ojos y pensando que era Yako quien le tocaba. Empezó a gemir y al terminar se recostó en el sofá, esperando a que callera la noche.

Yako regresó a su casa y cenó un par de bols de arroz y carne, sin conseguir calmar su hambre. No había tenido que regresar a la oficina por lo que no había vuelto a ver a Neuro, y no quería admitirlo pero desde que lo besó, no dejaba de pensar en él.

Intentando relajarse se dio una buena ducha, de esas que no solía hacer, con espuma y sales de fresa. Estuvo en remojo hasta que se arrugó y luego salió para dormir. En su móvil, que había dejado sobre la cama, se reflejaban varias llamadas perdidas.

-Una de Sasazuka-san -Dijo mirando y revisando que también le había dejado un mensaje de texto. Había una reunión para un caso por la mañana, en el Hotel Q. Parece ser que había un asesino de chicas y que necesitaban su ayuda- Un caso, eso seguro que le alegra el apetito a Neuro...-DIjo y descubrió que había tres llamadas del demonio. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta, la había llamado tres veces, no era bueno.

Pensó en llamarlo, pero seguro que era sobre el caso, imagino que al no poder contactar con ella, Sasazuka habría llamado a Neuro. Lo imaginaba con sus ojos en blanco y babeando mientras el policia le informaba sobre el caso.

Con ello en mente se durmió, sin sueños y relajada por el baño que se había dado.

Un par de ojos verdes la observaron dormir desde la ventana, la cual abrió sin problema, introduciéndose en la estancia.

Observó su rostro dormir y tuvo la intención de tocarlo pero luego pensó en dejarlo, tendría su venganza mañana. Sonrió ante las expectativas y se colocó en el techo para tenerla cerca, sentir el ruido de su respiración.

Él no necesitaba dormir demasiado, así que mantuvo despierto la mayor parte de la noche, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando cada pequeño ruido procedente de la chica, quien gimió en sueños y Neuro casi pierde el equilibrio cuando escuchó su nombre salir entre los gemidos de la chica. Sonrió de nuevo, Yako soñaba con él.

Cuando Yako despertó, el sol brillaba y todo estaba en orden en su cuarto. Se desperezó, frotándose los ojos se acercó al baño para asearse y prepararse para la reunión.

Se puso un vestido negro con un pequeño detalle en el cuello de color amarillo y unos zapatos planos. Hacía calor así que no cogió chaqueta. Después de engullir un enorme desayuno, sintió unos golpes en la ventana y allí estaba aquella cabellera negra y amarilla, colgando de la ventana.

Yako dejó pasar a Neuro y salieron juntos hacia el hotel Q. Neuro le informó un poco del caso, por encima y de que realmente no tenía mucha dificultad, a pesar de que la policia no tenía ninguna pista sobre el asesino.

Yako notaba ciertas miradas en Neuro, pero cada vez que volteaba, este miraba hacia otro lado. La chica quería preguntar y a su vez se asustaba, pese a lo normal que se estaba comportando. Su mano quería acercarse para tocar la de su compañero, a pesar de que estaban relativamente cerca, pero a su vez, ella quería aquel contacto.

Neuro agrandó los ojos cuando los dedos de Yako le agarraron la mano, fingió no darse cuenta y continuaron andando, aunque su mano, más grande que la de ella, le rodeó y sujetó, notando la calidez tras el guante. Yako se sonrojó pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar al hotel pudieron ver varios coches de la policia aparcardos cerca, y a su vez a varios policias patrullando el lugar. Yako buscó a Sasazuka pero no lo encontró por lo que debía estar en el interior. Neuro tiró de ella para poder entrar y fueron directos, después de pedir indicaciones, al piso 24, donde tendría lugar la reunión.

Subieron al ascensor, momentáneamente vacío y Neuro sonrió. Iba a poner en marcha su venganza.

Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a subir lentamente, la música estridente que salía por los altavoces no era la más adecuada y Yako estaba nerviosa. No sabía porque pero sentía que algo había cambiado. El ascensor se detuvo cuando el demonio pulso el botón de parada.

-¿Por que lo detienes? Preguntó pero enseguida se vio acorralada entre el cuerpo de Neuro y la pared del ascensor. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podía ver con claridad las pupilas brillantes de su asistente, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima y sonreía con cara de diversión- Neu-

Los labios del demonio no la dejaron seguir y se movieron exigentes, buscando, mordiendo y reclamando lo que era suyo. Yako se estremeció por la necesidad y se agarró a él para no perder el equilibrio.

La lengua del demonio jugó con ella, pegándola, retirándose y volviendo a la carga de nuevo, sin dejarle tregua ni para respirar. Y a Yako le gustaba, sus besos, no tan humanos como ella quería, no tan suaves como debían ser, pero la forma de besar de Neuro era...mágica.

-¿Q-que?-Preguntó cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, viendo como Neuro se alejaba con algo en la mano. ¿Aquello podría ser? -Esas son mis...bragas, NEURO-Gritó al ver la sonrisa de este y con que facilidad se las había robado.

-Es tu castigo, Yako-Dijo, guardándose la prenda bajo su chaqueta. Yako intentó conseguirla pero el astuto demonio no le dejó, la rodeó con las manos y volvió a besarla. Yako pensó que nunca estaría preparada para responder a aquel ser. Sus manos volvieron a buscar un soporte y se enganchó de su cuello, tirando levemente de un par de mechones, volviendo a sentir la suavidad del cabello de Neuro entre sus manos.

-Lo volviste a hacer, Yako-Dijo con voz gutural, mirándola a los ojos, sus labios estaban muy cerca, podía sentir el roce de estos mientras le hablaba-Debería enseñarle a tu cerebro un poco de disciplina..

La sujetó por la espalda con una de sus manos y la otra, juguetona, bajo hasta su cintura, donde se perdió entre la tela de su vestido. Yako gimió cuando la mano de Neuro encontró su entrada, que se veía desprovista de ropa interior. Neuro la recorrió con un dedo y sonrió al notarla humeda.

-Eres un sirviente muy irrespetuoso,Yako...-Susurró, mordisqueándole el labio inferior mientras su mano aun la atendía. Las manos de Yako temblaron y Neuro la pegó más a su cuerpo y encontrando el punto de su entrada-Debería probar, Yako?

-P-Probar?-Musitó ella, con los ojos borrosos, sintiendo como el aliento del demonio le rozaba las pestañas. No la había vuelto a besar pero Yako se sentía en el infierno, todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente y no podía creer que en verdad le estuviera haciendo aquello, con su mano. Sentía la textura fría de su guante en aquel lugar, Yako se puso roja al pensar en lo que se refería con "probar".

-Tus ojos me dicen que lo deseas-Dijo con calma, volviendo a recorrer su entrada con su dedo, sin entrar todavía, tanteando el terreno que se abría ante él-Pídemelo, Yako

-Neuro...

Neuro introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, con más cuidado del que solía tener cuando la tocaba. Sus ojos brillaron al tantear aquel terreno desconocido para él y se movió lentamente, saliendo y entrando con movimientos lentos.

Yako volvió a gemir ante aquella caricia, aquellos dedos eran largos, y él ya había tomado posesión con uno, sin preguntar, sin avisar...era Neuro.

A medida que se movía, iba aumentando el ritmo y Yako no paraba de gemir, no entendiendo que pasaba con ella y porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera, buscaba el contacto con la mano de Neuro, si él se alejaba, ella lo buscaba.

-Yako..-El asistente le besó el cuello mientras la tocaba y continuo un rato más hasta que ella estaba a punto. Lentamente salió de ella. Yako lo observó con rabia, a lo que él sonrió y se llevó la mano a la boca.

Yako se sonrojó al ver como limpiaba aquella sustancia que había salido de ella, era demasiado sensual para hacerlo y menos delante de ella, quien sentía aquella zona húmeda y deseosa de su toque. Neuro se acercó al panel del ascensor y lo volvió a poner en marcha. Se acercó a ella y la tomo del mentón.

-Un sirviente no debe esperar demasiado-Dijo dándole un ultimo beso, que la dejo paralizada.

-No vas a devolverme...-Preguntó, nerviosa por lo que podría pasar si se descubría.

-Es tu castigo Yako-Dijo saliendo del ascensor cuando este llegó a su planta-Me rogarás luego

-No...lo haré-Dijo, sin demasiada confianza. Ella sabía que tenía todas las de perder.

Ambos salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a la sala donde era la reunión, desde lejos pudieron ver a Sasazuka y a Higuchi. Este ultimo la saludó y se acercó a ella. Yako juntó las piernas e intentó parecer natural.

-Katsuragi, cuanto tiempo-Dijo el informático, dándole dos besos en las mejillas. Yako lo saludo e intentó ser formal, hablándole de los últimos casos y luego se adelantó para hablar con Sasazuka y buscar un sitio donde sentarse que no fuera muy visible. Más hacia una esquina o algo.

-Que le ocurre a Katsuragi?-Se preguntó el informático viéndola marchar, Neuro le escuchó y dirigió su mirada al chico, no le gustaba como se había acercado a su presa.

-Sensei está algo nerviosa por tantos casos- dijo, poniendo su voz de "asistente" y quitandole peso al comportamiento de la chica. Higuchi lo observó no muy convencido de sus palabras. Aquella no era la reacción normal de la rubia.

-Estaba muy roja, quizá no se encuentra bien

-No debes preocuparte, sensei esta bien

-A mi no me engañas-Dijo mirándolo fijamente tras sus lentes- Yako no se comporta de esa manera y había algo extraño en su caminar.-Él sabía que algo había pasado y que el responsable era sin duda Neuro- Tuviste algo que ver, cierto?

-Por que lo piensas?

-Tienes cara de haber hecho algo-Dijo con una sonrisa. Neuro se la devolvió. Interesado en las supuestas suposiciones del informático-No sé que planeas pero seré claro, no hagas daño a Yako

-Ahora la llamas Yako- Neuro trató de mostrarse impersonal pero le molestaba sobremanera que aquel humano la llamara por su nombre

-Estoy enamorado de ella, Neuro

Las palabras del joven quedaron clavadas en la mente del devora-misterios unos instantes. "Enamorado" era una palabra que no era familiar para Neuro, a pesar de que sabía su significado; pero escucharla de sus labios lo molestó demasiado.

Aquel insignificante humano, que no tenía nada de especial, estaba enamorado de su piojo. Quiso reirse pero enseguida se calmó, él también tenía sentimientos parecidos por la rubia, pero claramente no eran iguales que los del chico de gafas. Neuro quería ser el "dueño" de Yako, así como ella era suya, su asistente, su piojo como le gustaba llamarla...Era una necesidad de posesión más allá del amor que pudiera sentir por ella, y él sabía que Yako lo deseaba de la misma manera. ¿Pero que pasaba por la mente de la chica?

-Yako es mía-Respondió Neuro, acercándose a Higuchi hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar en voz baja. Le sacaba como mínimo una cabeza y era consciente de que él chico se había asustado por su proximidad, a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo. Neuro lo sabía.

-Ella no es de tu propiedad, ella es libre-Dijo dando por terminado la conversación ya que lo llamaron para empezar la charla. Neuro curvó la boca bastante molesto por la conversación que habían tenido. Si ese humano pensaba que tenía posibilidades con Yako no era consciente. Yako iba a ser suya, en cuanto salieran de ese lugar.

Después de más de una hora conversando sobre el caso, al que Yako no prestó demasiada atención, Neuro se encargaría de resolver el caso. O quizá ya lo había resuelto.

Yako se despidió de todos cuando terminaron la reunión y Neuro la agarró de la cabeza para sacarla de allí. Todos rieron al verlos pelearse como de costumbre.

-A donde vamos?-Preguntó Yako viendo que caminaban a paso rápido. Él tiraba de su mano, apresurandola a caminar. Al menos no la agarraba de la cabeza.

-A la oficina

-Para? Por el caso?

-Voy a hacerte mía-Dijo parándose y mirándola. Yako chocó contra su pecho.

-Neuro...

-No voy a esperar más

Volvieron a caminar, Yako bajo la mirada sonrojada a más no poder, mandando alguna que otra mirada a la espalda de Neuro. Hablaba enserio? Realmente...iban a hacerlo?

Subieron las escaleras de la oficina en silencio, en aquel momento no había nadie y sus pasos sonaban entre el silencio. Yako tropezó con un escalón y gracias a los poderes demoníacos de Neuro la agarró de la cintura, cargándola como una bolsa de patatas.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina con el pie y la tiró sobre el sofa.

Yako se colocó como pudo y le observó desde abajo. La luz de la calle se filtraba por las ventanas y contorneaba el cuerpo de su asistente mientras este se sacaba el pañuelo del cuello y se desabotonaba a chaqueta. Yako lo observó absorta, sintiendo que iba a babear en cualquier momento. ¿Por que tenía que ser tan hermoso? ¿Por que le sonreía de aquella manera?

Volvió enseguida a su lado, apartando el bolso y tirándolo al suelo, sintió su aliento a almizcle rozándole la cara antes de besarla.

Con hábiles manos le ató el pañuelo, tapando sus ojos. Yako se sorprendió de que no la atase del techo o simplemente en las muñecas. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, podía sentir el tacto de sus guantes por el cuello, apartando el vestido, su aliento rozando sus labios para coger aire o su pelo rozandole las mejillas.

Gimió cuando Neuro rozó con sus dedos uno de sus pechos sobre la tela del vestido, escuchó una risa y minutos después su voz.

-La cremallera, Yako

-¿Eh?

-Si no quieres que ropa esta tela en pedazos...-Le mordisqueó la oreja-Dime donde...

-E-espalda...-Consiguió decir, mientras que él encontraba la cremallera y la bajaba, dejándola solamente con un bonito sujetador de encaje. Yako tembló al verse tan expuesta, lo notaba más por tener tapados los ojos. El contacto del cuero del sofá con su piel la hizo estremecer-Esta frío...

-Prontó entrarás en calor-Escuchó decir a Neuro, mientras le sacaba los zapatos y recorría sus piernas con las manos. Se escuchó un movimiento de ropa y enseguida se vió cubierta por el cuerpo de Neuro.

Neuro la volvió a besar, haciendo que olvidara cualquier pensamiento anterior, solo existía aquel lugar y su cuerpo rozando el suyo.

Era muy suave, pensaba Yako mientras su lengua trazaba un baile sin fin con la de su compañero y se atrevió a mover las manos, que rozaron la espalda desnuda de Neuro. Se maravillo por la suavidad de su piel y quiso clavar las uñas en ella, pero se contuvo.

Aun podía notar la tela de sus pantalones en sus piernas.

Neuro sonrió al notar que la temperatura corporal de su piojo subía a medida que él la besaba, mordió su labio inferior haciéndola gemir y sus manos apartaron la ultima prenda que le quedaba a la joven, observando aquellos montículos, que esperaban sus atenciones. Tomó uno con la boca y probó. Conocía el cuerpo de su esclava y como buena humana que era reaccionó de la misma manera, se retorció hacia él, buscando más de su toque y Neuro quiso reír. Aquello no suponía un misterio para él, pero estaría gustoso de comérselo.

La sujetó por la espalda, acercando su pecho a su boca y dio buena cuenta de sus pequeños pezones, que se endurecían a cada toque de su lengua. Tenía cuidado, ya que su sabía podría dejarle marcas. Aunque ella parecía haber olvidado cualquier protección, estaba rendida a él y Neuro tembló cuando ella lo agarró del pelo para pegarlo más a ella.

-Pequeña sabandija-Musitó cerniéndose sobre ella y colocándose entre sus piernas. Le pasó la mano por el pelo, jugando con su cabello rubio y corto. Le acarició el muslo y le acarició directamente, jugando con sus pliegues que se humedecieron por el contacto-Ohh, que tenemos aquí, Yako?

Introdujo uno de sus dedos y luego otro, tocándola, notando su calidez y Neuro apretó la mandíbula cuando ella se arqueó, soltando un profundo gemido.

La cabeza de Yako daba muchas vueltas, se sentía colmada, extraña pero a la vez curiosa, buscando el contacto de aquellos dedos que la tocaban.

Sabía que aquella persona no era ella, o quizá si, pero no podía parar, estaba bajo un embrujo. Y por nada del mundo quería despertar.

Neuro le apartó la tela blanca de sus ojos y después de moverse dentro de ella, sacó sus dedos y se llevó uno a la boca. Yako lo siguió con la mirada.

Neuro sonrió-Que ocurre, Yako?-La observó-Oh, ya veo-Le acercó los dedos y Yako abrió la boca para tomar los dedos de Neuro. Su lengua recorrió la longitud de aquellos dedos y el sabor del cuero de sus guantes. Le mordisqueó el final de los dientes mientras volvía a chupar intensa.

Espero que os haya gustado, en breves la continuaré

Aviso que esta es una historia que ya empezó otra persona. Solamente la traduje al español y la continué.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**El último misterio- Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD he vuelto despues de mil años con un nuevo fanfiction

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

AVISO AHORA QUE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE EN SU TOTALIDAD. ES UN FANFICTION HECHO POR OTRA PERSONA. (EL COMIENZO) SIMPLEMENTE LO

TRADUJE AL ESPAÑOL PORQUE ME PARECIÓ SUPER PRECIOSO Y QUISE CONTINUARLO. TODOS MIS RESPETOS A LA DUEÑA DEL FANFICTION.

espero que os guste.

EL ÚLTIMO MISTERIO - NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

PARTE 2

Neuro sonrió-Que ocurre, Yako?-La observó-Oh, ya veo-Le acercó los dedos y Yako abrió la boca para tomar los dedos de Neuro. Su lengua recorrió la longitud de aquellos dedos y el sabor del cuero de sus guantes. Le mordisqueó el final de los dientes mientras volvía a chupar intensa.

Las manos de Yako agarraron la mano de Neuro y la llevó a su pecho, buscando el contacto del demonio. Este sonrió y le apretó el pecho, jugando con su pezón ya endurecido y bajo la cabeza para besarla.

Jugó con ella, alejándose y buscándola. Aquello a Yako la hacia más deseosa, por lo que sacó fuerzas y cambió posiciones, colocándose sobre Neuro, quien se sorprendió por la fuerza de la chica, pero la dejo hacer lo que quisiera.

-El piojo toma el control -Dijo con humor

-Callate..-Respondió ella, besandolé, acallando sus comentarios. Él le respondió buscando su lengua.

Mientras lo besaba, sus manos se movieron por su pelo, tirando suavemente de él, haciendo más profundo el beso, y perdiéndose por su pecho bien formado.

Yako se permitió fantasear con el pecho duro y bien formado de Neuro, su piel era increíblemente suave, Yako se podría pasar todo el día recorriendo aquellos músculos.

No había grasa, ni piel flacida. Todo era piel dura, suave, algo pálida pero muy cálida. A ella le gustaba.

Yako abandonó los labios del demonio para recorrer su cuello con los labios, mordisqueando algunos lugares donde notaba el pulso del demonio. Siguió bajando, gustosa por la exploración que estaba teniendo. Neuro dejó que ella tuviera su momento y simplemente le permitió jugar a descubrir.

Tenía planes para ella después.

Sintiéndose atrevida, lamió su pecho, recorriendo sus pezones con la lengua y mordisqueó suavemente uno de ellos.

-Eres atrevida, Yako -Se escuchó la voz gutural de Neuro.

Sus ojos se encontraron, verde contra marrón. Yako sabía que tenía las de perder. Sentía el calor en las mejillas y los labios le dolían.

-Hora de cambiar

Neuro la sujetó de la cintura y la elevó sobre su cuerpo, de tal manera que Yako quedó de rodillas sobre el cuerpo de Neuro, más concretamente sobre su rostro. Yako quiso moverse pero el astuto demonio no la dejó, ya que enterró el rostro en la intimidad de la chica, probandola.  
Yako gimió cuando sintió la lengua del demonio en su entrada, jugando con ella, como él quería, como siempre era Neuro. Él mandaba.

Neuro abrió los ojos, sintiendo como el misterio corría por sus labios, intenso, amargo pero a la vez cálido, abrazable, muy intimo. Tal como era Yako.  
Los ojos astutos del "asistente" se iluminaron, y sus labios querían más.

-Ne-Neuro...-Gimió Yako al sentir sus dedos jugando con sus plieges, haciendo que su lengua fuera más dentro. Ella buscó apoyo en el sofá pero también aprovechó para tocar el pelo de Neuro, jugar con sus mechones. Le encantaba aquel pelo suave y adorable.

Cuando las piernas de Yako empezaron a temblar, Neuro la sujetó para volver a colocarla sobre el sofá y colocarse de nuevo encima de ella. Tomando el control. Adoraba el control, sobre todo si era sobre su piojo.

La observó unos momentos. El pelo desordenado, muy sensual. Sus ojos brillaban por la excitación, su boca abierta tratando de respirar, los labios hinchados por los besos. Su cuello fino, y sus pechos coronados de rosa, le llamaban a ser besados. Pensó que ella era hermosa, a su manera, tan cercana. Era una humana, extraña al principio para él pero que con el tiempo se hizo indispensable para él, además de para ejercer de cara cuando desvelaban los misterios.  
Yako era importante y era COMPLETAMENTE SUYA. Ni Higuchi ni ningún otro humano de segunda podría volver a tocarla sin saber a quien pertenecía.

Yako también le observó. Y quiso babear, igual que si de un misterio se tratase para Neuro.  
Le gustaba demasiado. En su mente Neuro siempre había sido atractivo. Tenía una belleza de otro mundo, demasiado para la salud mental de una colegiala como Yako.

Su cabello iluminado por la luz de la calle, con las baterías demoníacas brillando en las puntas. Aquellos ojos intensos y brillantes, que la miraban de aquella manera tan intensa, ella amaba aquellos ojos.  
Su cuerpo era hermoso, cincelado por un artista italiano. Aquel pecho sin marca, con aquella piel de ensueño. Neuro era fuerte, se te notaban aquellos músculos fuertes y que siempre la habían protegido.

Pero ella quería ver más.

-Neuro...-Susurró y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Yako sabía que estaba sonrojada.

-Ohh, ¿Que le sucede a mi esclavo?

-Quita..

-Tendrás que hablar más alto esclavo-Sus dedos se pasearon por sus pezones. Ella gimió.

-Los...pantalones...

Neuro sonrió.

-¿Que pasa con ellos?-Quería oirla rogarle.

-Pues...ya lo sabes..-Dijo bajito. No podía mirarle a la cara.

-Tendrás que ilustrarme, Yako

-Neuro-Dijo más alto.

-¿Si, Yako?

-Quitate...los pantalones-Dijo, bajando los ojos. Neuro le sujetó el mentón, para poder ver su rostro sonrojado y avergonzado.

-¿Quieres que me los quite, Yako?- Le mordisqueó la oreja.

Ella asintió.

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas, esclavo?

-Neuro..-Sintió como Neuro le besaba el cuello.

-Ruegame, Yako

Yako se aferró a sus hombros y acercó el cuerpo de Neuro al suyo. Se acercó a su oreja.

-Hazme...tuya, Neuro

Neuro pasó las manos por su pelo. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-Yako

La recostó sobre el sofá y cumpliendo con lo que le pidió la joven, sus pantalones volaron por la habitación. Se colocó entre las piernas de la chica, Yako movió las piernas para rodear su cintura. Sus rostros volvieron a estar cerca. Yako rozó sus labios contra los de Neuro, quien quería besarla pero ella se alejaba.

-Chica traviesa..-Musitó y sus manos volaron por sus piernas. Se colocó en posición y movió una de sus manos por su entrada, que ya estaba muy húmeda y preparada para él. Fue recomendado por un gemido de Yako- Estas preparada, Yako?

-Neuro..

Neuro no sabía ser suave, así que la penetró con un solo movimiento, ganándose un gritó por parte de la chica, que se agarró a sus brazos y clavó los dedos en los brazos del demonio.  
Yako sentía un profundo dolor en su interior, unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejilas y Neuro las limpió con la lengua, no sabiendo que más hacer para apaciguar su dolor.

-Yako?

-Estoy..bien...Neuro-Ella sonrió y se aferró a su cuello-Muévete...Neuro

El demonio sonrió y procedió a moverse en su interior. Sus manos sujetaron sus muslos y empezó un pequeño movimiento de vaivén, entrando y saliendo, prolongando el dolor, prolongando el placer.  
Yako gemía, presa de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Su interior estaba lleno, sentía el calor que venía del cuerpo de Neuro, todo demasiado intimo, muy cálido.  
Neuro apretaba la mandíbula, presa de sus propias sensaciones, quería más de Yako, pero notaba el cuerpo tenso de la chica, se sentía demasiado caliente, tanto el interior de la chica como su cuerpo, que parecía arder en llamas.  
Neuro estaba curioso, no sabía que algo así pudiera pasar en un humano. Quería zamparse ese misterio.

-Yako..-Gruñó, buscando sus labios. Ella respondió.

Sus manos se buscaban, tocando cada centímetro de piel y Neuro empezó a moverse más rápido, sin poder evitar el movimiento de sus caderas. Yako le clavó las uñas en la espalda y sus piernas le rodearon la cintura, no pudiendo sentirlo más intensamente. A Neuro le gustó ese gesto y rodeó sus caderas. Buscó sus labios de nuevo, y Yako abrió la boca, él sonrió.

-¿Como se siente, Yako? -Gruñó contra sus labios mientras una de sus manos le acarició un punto sensible.

-Ahh..-Gimió Yako. Aquel toque fue demasiado para ella.

-Tu rostro es tan lujurioso-Dijo sonriendo, apartándose de su rostro para observarla. Le acarició el rostro mientras seguía aquel pequeño movimiento en su clítoris mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior.

-Neuro...

-Parece que tienes un plan...

Yako lo apartó y lo echó sobre el sofá, el demonio sonrió en su gloriosa desnudez y la observó moverse hacia él.

-¿Que planeas, Yako?-Sonrió con un propio demonio.

Yako no dijo nada, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo. Le observó en su gloria, con la piel perlada de sudor, el pelo despeinado y aquel colosal miembro apuntando hacia ella. Llamándola.  
Lentamente se acercó y lo tomó en sus manos, acariciando su longitud, sorprendiendo a Neuro, quien no se esperaba ese acto por parte de ella, pero no iba a negarse a ese pequeño placer que su esclavo le estaba brindando.

La lengua de la chica le recorrió y con cuidado lo tomó en la boca. Neuro le sujetó la cabeza mientras ella chupaba, sintiendo el sabor de ambos.  
Neuro la paró cuando estaba a punto.

-Lo deseas dentro de ti verdad? Tómame Yako

La chica se sentó en sus caderas, sus piernas cayendo a cada lado del cuerpo del demonio y elevó las caderas para tomarlo en su interior. Gimió cuando la penetró hasta el fondo, y vió como Neuro apretaba la mandibula y la miraba de manera intensa.

Se perdió en su mirada a la vez que se movía lentamente. Teniendo, por una vez, el control.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, dándose placer el uno al otro. Al final ella calló rendida sobre él, sintiéndose amada y llena y Neuro, considerando el cuerpo de su piojo, la dejó descansar, cubriendo su cuerpo con su chaqueta y rodeándola para acercarla a él.

Yako no se podía creer que en verdad lo hubieran hecho, aun se sentía irreal, a pesar que sentía el calor de Neuro entre las piernas.  
Hacer el amor con el demonio fue demasiado para ella, demasiado intenso para su cuerpo pero cada vez que él la buscaba, ella reaccionaba como si fuera la primera vez.  
Sintiendo la caricia del come-misterios en su pelo, se dejo llevar por el cansancio y se durmió.


End file.
